Rate the Anime
Ongoing topic series created by Mac Arrowny starting in April 2009. Watch the top shows. Results: Detroit Metal City (26 votes) - 9.36 Cardcaptor Sakura (47 votes) - 9.31 Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (62 votes) - 9.28 Maria-sama ga Miteru (19 votes) - 9.25 Mononoke (TV) (13 votes) - 9.23 Gungrave (45 votes) - 9.22 Fist of the North Star - (20 votes) - 9.20 Bible Black (58 votes) - 9.13 Aria (36 votes) - 9.10 Princess Tutu (15 votes) - 9.10 Kaiji (32 votes) - 9.09 Cromartie High School (39 votes) - 9.06 Baccano! (44 votes) - 9.05 ef ~ a tale of memories (20 votes) - 9.00 ef (18 votes) - 8.99 Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (44 votes) - 8.97 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (59 votes) - 8.95 Gankutsuou (35 votes) - 8.94 Spice and Wolf (46 votes) - 8.92 Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (135 votes) - 8.91 Kino's Journey (23 votes) - 8.89 Cowboy Bebop (80 votes) - 8.87 Death Note (65 votes) - 8.82 G Gundam (54 votes) - 8.81 Azumanga Daioh (60 votes) - 8.71 Utawarerumono (20 votes) - 8.68 Kamichu! (16 votes) - 8.68 Haibane Renmei (30 votes) - 8.67 Chrono Crusade (25 votes) - 8.66 Nodame Cantabile (26 votes) - 8.65 Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei (32 votes) - 8.65 Full Moon wo Sagashite (6 votes) - 8.58 Black Lagoon (38 votes) - 8.54 Clannad (41 votes) - 8.54 Code Geass (109 votes) - 8.53 Ergo Proxy (24 votes) - 8.52 Rurouni Kenshin (43 votes) - 8.51 One Outs (20 votes) - 8.50 Rose of Versailles (12 votes) - 8.50 Story of Saiunkoku (11 votes) - 8.50 GTO (36 votes) - 8.44 Gunbuster (23 votes) - 8.43 Berserk (38 votes) - 8.43 ef ~ a tale of melodies (18 votes) - 8.41 Darker than Black - (42 votes) - 8.40 Fullmetal Alchemist (56 votes) - 8.40 Eureka Seven (59 votes) - 8.37 The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya (82 votes) - 8.35 Outlaw Star (44 votes) - 8.29 Dennou Coil (21 votes) - 8.29 Captain Harlock (14 votes) - 8.29 Paranoia Agent (23 votes) - 8.22 Neon Genesis Evangelion (62 votes) - 8.21 Last Exile (24 votes) - 8.21 School Rumble (29 votes) - 8.21 Diebuster (30 votes) - 8.19 xxxHOLiC (16 votes) - 8.16 New Getter Robo (23 votes) - 8.15 Paradise Kiss (10 votes) - 8.15 Akikan! (26 votes) - 8.15 RahXephon (25 votes) - 8.13 Hunter x Hunter (27 votes) - 8.08 .hack//SIGN (29 votes) - 8.03 Mobile Suit Gundam (11 votes) - 8.00 Revolutionary Girl Utena (14 votes) - 7.96 Vision of Escaflowne (23 votes) - 7.96 Lucky Star (66 votes) - 7.95 Gundam 00 (48 votes) - 7.89 Full Metal Panic! (47 votes) - 7.88 Macross Frontier (39 votes) - 7.87 Noein (24 votes) - 7.83 Claymore (41 votes) - 7.72 Mobile Suit Gundam Movie Trilogy (8 votes) - 7.63 Toradora! (41 votes) - 7.61 Elfen Lied (41 votes) - 7.55 Kannagi (39 votes) - 7.54 Seirei no Moribito (27 votes) - 7.46 Kaiba (15 votes) - 7.40 Mnemosyne (26 votes) - 7.36 School Days (27 votes) - 7.35 Mai-HiME (30 votes) - 7.22 Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (15 votes) - 7.22 Black Cat (20 votes) - 7.21 Wolf's Rain (15 votes) - 7.2 Ichigo Mashimaro (21 votes) - 7.19 Sailor Moon (32 votes) - 7.08 Chobits (33 votes) - 7.08 Junjou Romantica (11 votes) - 6.91 To Aru Majutsu no Index (19 votes) - 6.42 Basilisk (17 votes) - 6.32 Bleach (74 votes) - 6.30 Love Hina (28 votes) - 5.75 Hellsing (28 votes) - 5.68 Naruto (70 votes) - 5.41Inu Yasha (73 votes) - 4.23 Category:Contests